Coffee Kid
by Karel
Summary: Happy Birthday, Ianto! Set after Exit Wounds.


Happy birthday, Ianto!

My first Torchwood fic! Please excuse any "American" mistakes. I'm used to editing the "British" out of stories, not trying to write it. So let me know if you spot any errors, especially of the spelling and grammar variety.

**Coffee Kid**

The smell of cinnamon mixed with coffee tickled his nose and brought him rapidly to consciousness. Ianto rolled over and opened his eyes to the sight of Captain Jack Harkness holding a tray.

"Breakfast in bed, birthday boy!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Stretching, Ianto shifted into a sitting position. "I didn't think we'd…"

Birthdays tended to be a sacred occasion around the Hub. Due to their 24 hour a day, seven day a week schedule other holidays slipped by quietly but birthdays were celebrated thoroughly. It meant that someone had survived another year, which was always an uncertainty when one worked for Torchwood.

Unfortunately, Ianto's birthday happened to be the first one after the loss of Owen and Tosh and the three of them were still struggling to emerge from the pool of blackness that they had been thrown into with their encounter with Grey.

Jack placed the tray on the bedside table and nudged Ianto over so he could stretch out next to him. "Gwen and I talked about it and decided Tosh would be kicking our butts if we continue to mope around." He reached up and handed Ianto a cup of the coffee and a plate of cinnamon rolls, and then grabbed one for himself. "None of us are up for our usual over the top celebration but we'd be remiss if we didn't at least acknowledge how much we love you and we're glad that you are apart of us." Inwardly, he shuddered, knowing how easily this could have been a day of mourning instead of a happy day. If Grey had shot Ianto…no, he had to stop that kind of thinking.

The younger man glanced over at his Captain, sad to see the negative emotions flit across Jack's face. Balancing the plate precariously on his knees, he draped one arm around the back of his lover and pulled him in for a gentle hug. "It's a day to celebrate life."

Jack rolled slightly and caressed the other man's cheek, giving him a sweet, tender kiss on the lips. "So, this is your day, though we still need to go to the Hub. I've issued a general memo to all Weevils that they'd better behave themselves and made sacrifices to the rift gods so they'll take it easy on us today." He took a few huge bites of his roll and washed it down with a few gulps of coffee. "I'll shower first. You take it easy and enjoy your breakfast. Think about where you'd like to go for dinner tonight." He jumped out of bed and bounced to the bathroom, renewing his resolve to make this a joyful day.

They were later than usual getting to the Hub, due to the fact that Ianto would not leave until Jack cleaned up the kitchen and Jack spent many minutes trying to convince Ianto that a "birthday spanking" was a time honored tradition that should be kept. This led to a playful chase around the flat with Ianto trying to fend Jack off and ended with some intense petting and kissing, and promises for some private birthday fun later.

Jack opened the tourist center door and stood back, indicating to Ianto that he should step in first. A happy birthday sign was hung on the front of the information desk while a pile of presents sat on top. A small chocolate cake sat next to the gifts and Ianto glanced at it, amused to see it decorated with a plastic pterodactyl figure.

Gwen greeted him with a huge smile and swept him into a bear hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, love. Thank you for all you do for us."

Wrapping his arms around her, Ianto pressed his cheek to her shoulder for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth and friendship. "Thank you, Gwen," he said softly, choking back the sudden swell emotions that threatened to overtake him. Happy day, he reminded himself. Don't think about the hugs you won't be receiving today.

"Presents, too! Can I open them now and do I need to wait on those?" Turning, Ianto worked up a little pout, and gave the others his best Welsh puppy dog eyes look.

Laughing, Jack gathered up some of the presents. "Let's take them downstairs. I need to see to Janet and Myfanwy." Gwen picked up the rest of the presents, while Ianto put the 'closed due to holiday' sign on the door and locked it. He then picked up the cake and followed the other two to the Hub.

Some time later, Ianto relaxed on the couch next to Jack, surrounded by bags, opened boxes, and the remnants of wrapping paper scattered about. He surveyed his new possessions that had been gifted to him from Jack and Gwen and Rhys. They ranged from useful items such as a new tie, gloves, some antique books to the joke gifts like a stuffed pterodactyl, sexy underwear (though Jack thought they were useful…) and fake can of Weevil deodorant and aftershave that Gwen had made. (You, too, can have that delightful Weevil odor…)

One present that was still sitting on the floor next to the chair Gwen was sitting in caught Ianto's eye. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

Reaching down to pick it up, Gwen bit her lip as her gaze drifted off, not wanting to look at the others. "It's, um, something I found in the back of one of Owen's storage cabinets." Sighing softly, she looked at Ianto. "It has your name on it. I'm guessing Owen bought it a few months back and put it away for your birthday."

Exchanging a look with Jack, Ianto sat up straight as Jack moved closer, his hand moving to Ianto's shoulder. "Hand it over here and let's have a look." Ianto reached out to take the box from Gwen. He carefully peeled the envelope from the front, his name written on it in Owen's sloppy scrawl and split open the paper to pull the card out. Silently he read to himself while Jack read over his shoulder.

_Seeing how you're now a big boy at the ripe age of twenty five, I've decided to stop calling you tea boy. Besides, Tosh keeps threatening me with bodily harm and I figured this might get her off my back for a little while.. Congratulations and happy birthday!_

_Owen_

Letting out a small chuckled that mixed itself with a sob, he handed the card to Gwen and slowly tore the wrapping paper off the box. Inside he found a non descript brown cardboard box. Knowing Owen, it was some gag sex toy. Last year, it had been a blow up doll. Opening the box, he looked inside and pulled out a coffee mug. In bold, block letters the mug said "Coffee Kid". Dropping the mug back into the box, he carefully set the box on the couch and buried his face in his hands, his body shaking furiously.

Gwen, tears dripping down her face, and Jack, whose eyes were also moist, exchanged concerned glances. Had Ianto, who had been their comforter, the one that held them together emotionally for the last months, finally fallen apart?

Soothingly, Jack rubbed Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto? It'll be all right…."

Ianto lifted his head, laughing hard with tears streaming down his face. "Oh, Owen." He gulped a large lungful of air, trying to calm himself. "Only Owen could tweak me from the grave." He wiped his eyes with the heel his palms. Lifting the box again, he took out the mug and carefully placed it on the table. Then he pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth and shook it out, revealing an apron that said Coffee Kid on it. That he hung around his neck. Also, in the box was a bag of coffee beans labeled 'Coffee Kid Special Late Late Night Blend – its _shagalicious'._

_Jack let out a loud giggle and Ianto joined in. Gwen grabbed a box of tissues and blew her nose, giving the others a look of amusement. Ianto grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around. "It's like a message from Owen, a smack in the head, telling us to move on." _The younger man grabbed Jack and planted a wet, messy kiss on his lips. "Celebrate life, Jack!"

Jack pulled him close, and reached the other hand out for Gwen, clasping her hand tightly, happiness and love flowing over him, thankful once again for his remaining two team members. "Owen got it wrong, though, Ianto. You're not the coffee kid, you're the coffee king!"

And with that, he let go of Gwen's hand and clasped the sides of Ianto's face, giving him a long, deep and loving kiss.

Torchwood may have been crippled with the loss of Tosh and Owen but it was time to stand up, brush themselves off and keep going. Tosh and Owen would have accepted no less from them.


End file.
